bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladus the Great General
Paladus the Great General is the head of the Bloon Army's First Juggernaut Force. He is fought twice. Once in the The Hidden Dark Continuity, and again in the follow-up, The Shadow of Three. Paladus is a much tougher adversary in the latter. First Battle He is the boss of Act II in the first sub-campaign, the Hidden Dark Continuity. His appearance is that of a polished white bloon, with a golden helmet embroidered with red gems, and a triangular, classic shield made of gold with a red center in front of him. A silver blade hangs at his side, held by something other than his non-existent hands. Stats HP: 12000. Speed: 1/8 Red Bloon. Immunities: Explosives (strong armor). Other Specialties: AD of 1. Abilities Shield Bash: Charges at the closest tower, stunning them for two seconds, and dealing 3 damage. Also temporarily increases his speed to 1/4 Red Bloon speed for 1.3 seconds after returning to the track. Uncommon attack. Sword Swipe: Simple. Stops moving, turns a direction, then swings his blade in a 160 degree angle, dealing 6 damage to any tower on the edge of the track. Common attack. Blade Beam: Only once 1/2 health is reached. Stops moving, does the same swing as Sword Swipe, but releases a blue arc of energy that deals 3 extra damage to everything until the edge of the track. Has a 10% chance to swing a second time, and use the attack again directly after. Common after half health. Blockage: Slows down even further, but increases AD to 2. Lasts for 5 seconds. Uncommon. Reinforcements: Calls in 20-30 Ceramic Bloons from the entrance. Uncommon. Counterattack: Takes 0 damage from a tower's projectile, then fires a quick laser that deals 2x the predetermined damage back to the tower. (Just imagine Ground Zero when this happens). Rare move. To show a counterattack has happened, a green aura will envelope him. As mentioned in the sarcastic parenthesis statement, this move is also effected by abilities. Second Battle Returns in the rematch with the Trio, being their supporter once again in The Shadow of Three. In return for more governmental power, he hands over control of the Juggernaut Force to Trio member, Fizz. His appearance is the same, except he has distinct flames where eyes would be, and a thin golden beam with a crimson red cape hanging down from it (forgot the name of said armor piece). Stats HP: 20000. Speed: 1/8 Red Bloon. Immunities: Explosives and Ice. (Like a Zebra Bloon). Other Specialties: 2 AD. Abilities Fighting Spirit: Increases damage of every following attack for the next 10 seconds by 5. Uncommon use. Animation shows him pumping his sword into the air, and Paladus being surrounded in a red glow. Earthslam: Stops moving, becomes invincible, and slams the butt of his sword (which is much longer, and the blade is completely black), into the ground. This causes a series of 90 degree angle walls of sharded rock to burst out in random directions. The number of shockwaves is random, but no less than 3 and no more than 8. Each wave deals 7 damage, and pierces 2 towers. Rare attack. Shield Bash: Same as the first battle one, except it deals 5 damage, and the stun time is doubled. Common. Sword Beam: Now available from full health. The arc is instead a laser, and is now red instead of blue. It sweeps at a 10 degree angle to the left from it's starting point. He doesn't stop moving now! Uncommon use. Blockage: Same as in the first battle, except his AD becomes 4 due it already being 2 in this battle. It's effect stays a bit longer too. Clean Cut: Attacks a single tower with a sword beam dealing 10 damage to it alone. It doesn't matter how fast the tower is, or it's evasion chance, this move will ALWAYS hit (unless Shield Generators are in play). Shield Orbitals: Similarly to the Trio in their first match (when they were the Trio of Covert Might), he gets a rotating orbital move. What this does is make four shields surround him. These shields will last ten seconds, rotating around him very close. While they are up, he takes 20% less damage. However, upon the 10 seconds running out, they will stop orbiting, then fire out to the edge of the map, dealing two damage with a five tower pierce. Rare attack. Last Hurrah- Jailbreak: Since he's the only boss, and not like the Trio, the Last Hurrah is guaranteed (where is in the Trio it's whoever is the last one standing). This doubles his speed, but decreases his AD to 0. As an added bonus, he takes +1 damage from all attacks. Initiates at 1/4 Health. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons With AD